Eriol's Return
by KanraToshi
Summary: Eriol, Clow Reed's reincarnation returns to Japan. What will awaits him as he bumps into the girl he looks into?
1. His Return

**Eriol's Return** **Chapter 1**

**Hi****s Return**

**It was a cold afternoon, and Eriol Hiiragizawa just came back from his journey to England. Nothing really awaited him there, and life seemed so dull, that he decided to return to Japan, to sort things out and get things straight. After visiting several places, which brought him back to a time, where he was known as the powerful reincarnation of Clow Read, he decided to have a drink, inside a café where it would be warm. He took a seat, and thought about those times where Syoaran would act jealous each time he talked to Sakura. In fact he enjoyed those moments, especially when Tomoyo would try to calm down his little descendant. He smiled, and wondered how Sakura and Syoaran were now getting along, probably fine since Tomoyo was around. "Tomoyo" he thought. That name resounded in his head. Yes indeed she was always there when things went wrong and never seemed to complain. They were some times he couldn't even sense her aura, was she in pain? He didn't know and that always remained a great mystery. He wished he could help, because her smile revealed everything. They seemed warm to everyone's eyes, but to him they were proof of loneliness. Each smile drew some sort of lie, a lie to her surrounding and to herself. **

**"Tomoyo how can I help you, if you don't even tell me what causes you so much pain?" **

**"Your order?" Said a voice, interrupting his thoughts. ****  
****He gazed up at the young brunette standing right in front of him. **

**She had an angelic face and her long wavy hair reached the mid-of her back. She was wearing a white apron over her purple dress, which was a perfect match with her amethyst eyes. ****  
****"To-Tomoyo!" He exclaimed **

**The young girl seemed quite surprised as well as she starred at the sapphire blue haired boy. ****  
****"Hiiragizawa-kun!" She exclaimed doubtful, while he stared at her in amazement. ****  
****"What are you doing here?" ****  
****"I just came back from England" He responded. ****  
****She felt anger take over her heart, but didn't say anything. It was know 3 years, and no news from him since he left. She felt betrayed and abandoned. Sakura and Syoaran were living a happy life as a couple, and Eriol, the only one who ever cared for her, had left without even telling her. ****  
****"And you?" ****  
****"Well I'm working here. What do you want?" She asked in a cold manner, which he noticed immediately, but remained expressionless. **

**"A coffee will do." ****  
****She left to fetch his order and came back several minutes later. Why did he have to come back? Seeing him again, brought pain. The exact pain she felt when he left on that cold Monday night. If he thought she was going to act as if nothing happened, he was mistaken! ****  
****"Why doesn't he return where he came back from?" ****  
****thought the frustrated Daidouji-san but as she was about to leave he stopped her. ****  
****"Tomoyo, are you sure you're okay?" He asked reading her thoughts. ****  
****"Of course I am, it's quite easy after 3 years, we get use to live without your company." She answered mockingly. ****  
****His eyes widened. She was mad, and her amethyst eyes, made him melt with guilt, but he found nothing to say. ****  
****"Well, if you don't mind, I have a lot of work." She finally said, breaking the silence, and wad then gone. He watched her walk away and smiled sheepishly. She hadn't changed one bit. She was Tomoyo and would always remain Tomoyo Daidouji-san. **

**Chapter2**

**Angry and Lonely**

**Geez it was cold! Even under a warm winter coat Tomoyo still had the shivers. Or was it because of her meeting with Eriol-kun? She shook her head thoroughly. And why was she thinking of him anyways? Her face softened as she recalled all of those wonderful moments shared with Eriol. For example when he would try to teach her how to play the piano and they would have a little audition in front of their classmates. Or the time where she and Eriol would keep a special eye on Sakura-Chan and Syoaran Li. If only she could go back…Just go back… ****  
****"I hate you" repeated the young girl, sitting alone on an empty bench. Her only company were pigeons and that, since Eriol left for England. Tomoyo had grown as a loner; her best friends became lovers and left for Hong-Kong and her mother for France probably for some business. Eriol was the only person she had left, actually probably the only person she ever cherished but his return reminding her all the pain Hiiragizawa-kun, had once caused her. Yes, he had once caused her great pain, when she finally discovered she loved him more that anything else he had to leave and from that day on she lived as a loner. With no friends left, and pity was the very last thing she could bear. Seeing him yesterday was turmoil of sufferance, she could no longer keep for herself as she wept. It was now raining but she was to focus on her feelings of hate and anger that the water had no effect on her. "Couldn't have been better" she thought as water dribbled down her cheeks down to her chin. ****  
****"Feeling bad?" Said a voice, while an umbrella covered her from the pouring rain, which was getting heavier. ****  
****She lifted her head up, and there he was, the last person she wanted to see: Eriol Hiiragizawa. She thanked the rain, for she feared he would see her tears and turned her head away, obviously not satisfied by his presence. Why was he so damn kind? He always made her feel like a complete idiot and now she looked like a complete fool that she didn't dare answer. Hearing no response he sat down, next to her, and put his jacket around her shoulders, which were trembling with cold. ****  
****"Why did you come back Hiiragizawa-kun? You know I really-I really missed you." Said the young girl, staring at the pigeons. ****  
****"Me too Tomoyo… But please, don't cry. I apologize for not warning you I was leaving, but I lo-…" ****  
****No those words he couldn't say. Tomoyo stared at him straight in the eyes. And even though the rain was still pouring it seemed evident that she was crying. Was this severe punishment for leaving the only person he ever cared for? Eriol didn't know. But he regretted abandoning her without even saying goodbye. ****  
****"Tomoyo-san, were you crying?" He asked to be certain his vision was clear. ****  
****"It's not your business." ****  
****"Of course it is Tomoyo! God Damn it!" ****  
****He took the girl by the shoulders and looked straight into her amethyst eyes. ****  
****"Listen I'm sorry about what happened three months ago, but it was too hard to say goodbye because…because…" ****  
****His voice trailed off. What was he saying? ****  
****"It doesn't matter. It's not important." She answered back, starting to cry even more. "But Hiiragizawa-kun. For once…I was ready. I was going to tell you how much you meant to me. I-I-But y-you just left a-and…" ****  
****He wrapped her in his arms as she cried and even though she tried to get out of his embrace, he held her tight. ****  
****"I love you too" He whispered. ****  
****She gaped at him. How could he possibly know what she was about to say, even before she spoke? ****  
****He grinned from where he was, reading her thought and answered ****  
****"I'm the reincarnation of Clow Read, remember?" ****  
****She remained silent her head against his chest. ****  
****"Tomoyo-san, you're the most complicated girl I've ever met." And he started laughing, "But I must admit. I love that! And…" ****  
****He was about to kiss her but she turned away. ****  
****"Shut up Eriol-kun! Listen you-you! You half eyes cod-fish! I never ever want to see you again, you hear me?" ****  
****"Is that so?" He answered mockingly. "Even if I do this…" ****  
****and before Tomoyo was realizing what was happening, he kissed her passionately. A deep but sincere kiss. ****  
****Tomoyo trembled and touched her lips with her bear fingers still stared at Eriol. The minute later she had run off to Eriol's great surprise. **

Chapter 3

**True Love**

**Tomoyo hadn't slept that night. Nor did Eriol. All he wanted was to calm her. Never would he have expected kissing her. "She must be even more furious" he thought, as he scolded himself. But on her side, Tomoyo felt the world she knew, as in just and unfair. Finally became true paradise. Eriol's kiss seemed deep and sincere and maybe with a little bit of chance he felt the same way as she did. Maybe she could stand a chance? What was out of reach was becoming closer than it seemed and she laughed to that idea. ****  
****The next day Eriol was sitting at the café table, still thinking about that kiss and gazing outside. Everything was quiet and his mind was restless, she really must despise him now. Why did he always acted like a fool? Why, why, why? Furious he banged his foot at the table, and groaned cursing and screaming. ****  
****"Eriol" Said a voice from behind. He turned around and faced Tomoyo; he could see she hadn't slept either. ****  
****"I'm sorry, for what happened yesterday" he apologized "I should have..." ****  
****"Don't." She broke in. ****  
****"Don't" she repeated softer this time. ****  
****He looked at her bewildered. ****  
****He head bent down. And he could see she was blushing. She looked back in Eriol's direction a smile filled with love and lust. It was the most beautiful smile Eriol ever saw in his whole life. That smile was filled with happiness. The only happiness he wanted to give Tomoyo the very first time they met at TomoedaElementarySchool. A few moments later she was leaning down and lightly kissing him in front of all the waitresses, which were staring at them. She suddenly broke away and apologized confused and embarrassed. Was she dreaming? Did she actually-? No, in front of all those people? Certainly not! How rude! ****  
****"E-Eriol! S-So-Sorry! I-I…I didn't mean to! How could I…B-But y-you!" ****  
****Before she could continue he started to laugh. Oh great! Just what she needed! ****  
****"Daidoji-san that was…" ****  
****"I'm sorry! Really! It-s just that…Y-Your fa-face was so close and your lips they were so…" ****  
****"Tempting?" he teased while she frowned in confusion. ****  
****He stood up. ****  
****"Are you going to take my order?" ****  
****How stupid. She just realized they were in a café. It was now evident. He didn't love her the same way. ****  
****"May I serve you something sir?" She asked, like if he was a complete stranger. ****  
****He blinked before reacting and grinned evilly. ****  
****"Tomoyo, you bad, bad girl." He started as he stood up and reached for a strand of her hair. ****  
****"I thought we were friends" He continued, looking down at her. ****  
****She gulped, the word "friends" didn't please her that much, especially after confessing her inner feelings but she didn't say anything. ****  
****"Why on earth did you think I came back?" he questioned, smiling with a not-so-innocent look. ****  
****She looked in his eyes, not understanding at first. But when she saw him smiling sweetly to her. She smiled back and blushed before asking. ****  
****"So do y-you? Do you think we could-?" ****  
****She didn't finish her sentence; she didn't have the opportunity to. Eriol was too fast. He kissed her, still holding her tight and she wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying every second. ****  
****"You didn't answer my question" She said when both of them recovered themselves, breathless. ****  
****"Seriously Tomoyo, do you need an answer to that?" ****  
****She eyed him with a killing look, Oh boy, if looks could kill he would surely be dead by now! ****  
****"Okay I'll have a coffee then" He smiled.****  
****She hit him, "I'm not talking about that!" She squealed. ****  
****He took her in his arms and caressed her hair "Of course you're not. Then just serve me something sweet, serve me something like you…" ****  
****And with that, she jumped in his embrace and snuggled against his chest, smiling with great pleasure. "Ever since then," recalled Tomoyo, "they had lived happily ever after. Finally she had someone to talk to, to laugh to, she was finally, after all those long years, not a loner anymore. It was the happiest feeling for anyone, espessialy when the person you love is there and cares for you back."**

**The end ****  
**


	2. Afterword

Thanks to Little Dolphin, my story "Eriol's Return" will now be translated into Vietnamese. If you're interested in reading it please click on my profile page, and there would be a link that directs you there.

Please note that this is only the first chapter.

Thank you Little Dolphin, for translating. I really appreciate it.

* * *


End file.
